The Rain
by pink seokjin
Summary: bagaimana perasaanmu jika pindah ke kota yang sering hujan? "kau suka hujan?" "pelangi datang setelah hujan, dan itu cantik menurutku" KrisTao fanfiction!


**KRISTAO / THE RAIN**

TITTLE: THE RAIN

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE

RATE: T

LENGTH: ONESHOOT

CAST: TAO, KRIS, DLL

WARNING: YAOI! BOY X BOY! GAJE! ABAL-ABAL! NGEBOSENIN!

FF gak banget ini terbuat karena authornya (me) lagi iseng gak tau mau ngapain, ini juga kira-kira setahun yang lalu, maklum aja kalo jelek... Cuma pingin share sama KrisTao Shipper aja, daripada nganggur di laptop kan?! Semoga ada yang mau baca ya...

.

.

~Happy

.

.

Reading~

.

.

Tao pov

Bagaimana perasaan kalian kalau harus pindah ke kota yang sering hujan seperti Bella Swan di Twillight? Awalnya kesal seperti Bella atau senang sepertiku?

Ya, aku memang di haruskan pindah dari China ke Korea yang ternyata saat ini sering hujan. Aku masih beruntung hujan ini tidak selamanya, semoga, tapi aku suka hujan.

Bagiku hujan itu romantis juga, aku sering membayangkan mencium seorang yang aku cintai di tengah derasnya hujan, tapi sayangnya dari sekian banyak mantan pacarku tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang ku cintai, poor me.

Saat ini aku baru saja memasuki kafe di depan calon apartemenku, well aku belum memasukinya dan lebih memilih berbelok ke kafe dulu karena lapar juga kedinginan.

Aku beruntung karena di kafe yang sedang ramai ini masih ada satu meja kosong untukku, segera ku seret koper besarku menuju meja itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya, ku panggil pelayan lalu memesan makanan dan minuman hangat untukku.

Tidak lama setelah pelayan itu pergi datang seorang pria berseragam sekolah meminta izin untuk duduk bersamaku, tentu saja aku memperbolehkannya. Dia tampan, tinggi, dan sepertinya agak cuek, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu? Kau orang baru?" ah, ku pikir dia sangat cuek dan tidak peduli, aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab "iya, aku baru datang dari China, namaku Huang zi tao, panggil saja Tao. Kalau Gege siapa?" dia terkejut, entah kenapa? "oh ya? Aku juga dari China, Wu yi fan, panggil saja Kris" aku mengangguk.

Makanan yang kami pesan datang, "kau tinggal di sekitar sini Ge?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk "ya, di apartemen depan itu" berarti sama denganku, semoga saja apartemennya dekat denganku, ah bicara apa aku ini?

.

.

KrisTao ^_~

.

.

Apartemenku no.8, angka yang bagus, tapi aku kecewa ketika mendengar kalau aku harus berbagi dengan seseorang entah siapa, karena tidak mungkin protes atau mencari apartemen lain aku hanya bisa berharap orang itu akan baik padaku.

Ku pencet belnya dua kali, tidak ada respon, sekali lagi "sebentar" aku seperti mengenal suara itu, tapi siapa?

Ceklek (suara pintu dibuka)

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, Kris, dia juga bengong sepertiku. "Ada perlu apa Tao?" tanyanya setelah beberapa lama hening, akupun tersadar "oh itu aku juga disini, jadi Gege satu apartemen denganku?" "begitu? Ayo masuk, disini ada dua kamar, kau pilih yang mana?" aku berjalan menuju kamar yang dekat dengan jendela, meletakkan koperku lalu berdiri di depan jendela.

Hujannya masih deras, tidak sadar aku tersenyum "kau suka hujan?" aku terkejut dan segera menoleh pada asal suara, Kris duduk di tepi ranjangku, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk "ya, hujan itu cantik".

Kris mengerutkan keningnya heran "cantik? Apanya?" "pelangi datang setelah hujan, dan itu cantik menurutku" dia mengangguk seakan mengerti "ganti baju dan istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti lelah. Apa kau sekolah?" "ya, sekolahnya tidak jauh dari sini" dia mengangguk lagi "baiklah, jangan sampai besok terlambat, aku ketua OSISmu dan jangan sampai aku menghukummu karena kau terlambat" aku terbengong karena ucapannya barusan, jadi kita satu sekolahan? Kenapa semuanya serba kebetulan seperti ini?

.

.

KrisTao ^_~

.

.

Kris pov

Sudah pagi, aku mengingat kejadian tadi malam, apakah benar si mata panda itu benar- benar satu apartemen denganku? Segera ku buka pintu kamar di sebelah kamarku, dia benar ada, aku tersenyum.

Ku pikir berbagi satu apartemen dengan orang lain akan menyusahkan, tapi pikiran itu terbuang jauh setelah tau si mata panda itu yang seapartemen denganku.

Entah kenapa saat aku baru bertemu dia di kafe depan apartemen rasanya aku sudah menyukainya, ku pikir dia menggemaskan, sama seperti boneka panda, juga cantik. Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan? Dia itu juga pria, mana mungkin dia cantik, harusnya tampan, tapi dia memang cantik.

"Gege? Sudah pagi ya?" tanpa ku sadari dia sudah bangun dan duduk dengan mata hampir terpejam, "ah, emm iya. Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu, mandilah dulu dan bersiap- siap, aku buatkan sarapan" matanya langsung membulat "tidak perlu repot- repot Ge, aku bisa beli saja nanti" "tidak apa, cepat mandi" diapun mengangguk.

Itu yang aku suka darinya, dia begitu polos, juga tulus, ah kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia?

Tao pov

Sekolahnya cukup menyenangkan, apalagi Kris juga satu kelas denganku, lagi- lagi kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Aku sudah mendapat cukup banyak teman, mereka semua baik padaku, tapi aku heran saat mereka mengatakan kalau Kris itu tidak biasanya baik dengan orang lain karena ya apalagi kalau bukan cuek, Kris juga pendiam kata mereka dan menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk belajar, bagi mereka aneh saat Kris berangkat bersamaku dan mengobrol denganku.

"Kris pasti menyukaimu" kata Luhan, aku tidak percaya "manamungkin" "dari caranya melihatmu saja sudah bisa di tebak kalau dia menyukaimu Tao" sahut Baekhyun "melihatku?" "iya, matanya berbinar- binar dan senyum langkanya itu juga tidak pernah lepas saat melihatmu" kali ini Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa itu rasanya tidak mungkin, walau aku sebenarnya berharap itu benar terjadi tapi aku tidak bisa percaya. "Aku pulang" gumamku saat memasuki apartemen, Kris yang pulang lebih dulu dan sedang membaca entah apa mendongak dan tersenyum, ku balas senyumnya, dia tampan kalau tersenyum begitu.

"Gege sudah makan? Aku tadi beli pizza, Gege suka pizza tidak?" dia mengangguk, aku duduk di sebelahnya, menaruh pizza di atas meja lalu membukanya kemudian memakan satu potong.

Kris juga mengambil satu potong, menggigitnya, menaruhnya kembali, kemudian melanjutkan membaca "apa yang Gege baca?" "Sherlock Holmes" aku mengerutkan kening heran "Gege suka cerita detective?" dia menghentikan bacaannya, menatapku dengan senyumnya "tidak juga, aku hanya suka membaca, membaca adalah hiburanku, selain dirimu".

DEG

Sepertinya wajahku memerah sekarang, "ma- maksud Gege apa?" Kris juga terlihat salah tingkah, bukunya ia taruh diatas meja di samping pizza "ak- aku aku" aku masih menunggu jawabannya, wajahnya juga merona sekarang, tapi manamungkin dia menyukaiku, jangan banyak berharap Huang zi tao, jatuh itu menyakitkan, bukankah kau benci kesakitan hah? "aku mandi dulu ya Ge" akupun segera berdiri, tapi

GREB

Ia menahan tanganku, takut- takut aku kembali duduk "mungkin kau pikir aku aneh Tao, aku memang aneh, menyukai seorang pria apalagi pada pandangan pertama-" aku mengerutkan dahi heran walau jantungku berdetak kencang

"- aku memang bodoh, tidak, aku gila. Aku menyukaimu Tao, kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, aku hany-"

Chu~

Ku bekap mulutnya dengan bibirku, entah dapat keberanian dari mana hingga aku bisa menciumnya seperti ini "Tao?" "aku juga menyukai Gege" dia segera memelukku erat "jangan bohong" "aku serius Ge".

Kalian boleh mengutukku, memakiku, atau menendangku terserah, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat untuk kami jatuh cinta, tapi memang itu adanya.

Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja, dan dengan siapa saja, memang aneh menyukai sesama pria tapi aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena yah, yang namanya jatuh cinta itu buta masa bodoh apa yang orang lain katakan karena kan yang menjalankan aku juga Kris Gegeku yang tampan dan cuek tentunya.

Pindah ke kota yang sering hujan tidak begitu buruk kan? Aku jadi ingat film tentang vampir itu, mereka juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kan? Atau lebih tepat disebut tertarik? Entahlah yang pasti aku juga mengalaminya.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Ini emang alurnya kecepeten, maklum, gak bisa buat oneshoot :D dan kayaknya endingnya gantung banget kayak jemuran -_-

Tapi aku berharap ada yang suka ya... :D


End file.
